Digital three-dimensional object manufacturing, also known as digital additive manufacturing, is a process of making a three-dimensional solid object from a digital model. Three-dimensional object printing is an additive process in which successive layers of material are formed on a substrate in different shapes. The layers can be formed by ejecting binder material, directed energy deposition, extruding material, ejecting material, fusing powder beds, laminating sheets, or exposing liquid photopolymer material to a curing radiation. The substrate on which the layers are formed is supported either on a platform that can be moved three dimensionally by operation of actuators operatively connected to the platform, or the material deposition devices are operatively connected to one or more actuators for controlled movement of the deposition devices to produce the layers that form the object. Three-dimensional object printing is distinguishable from traditional object-forming techniques, which mostly rely on the removal of material from a work piece by a subtractive process, such as cutting or drilling.
One shortcoming in the production of three-dimensional objects is the ability to produce object having a cylindrical cross-sectional shape. Prior to three-dimensional printing of objects, these types of parts were made by turning a stock piece on a lathe and applying a cutter to the piece to form the cylindrically shaped piece. Similarly, these types of objects could also be formed using extruders and injection molding machines. In three-dimensional printing, three-dimensional cylindrically shaped objects are produced by forming the object from one end and building the object layer by layer. Forming irregularly-shaped objects with subtractive manufacturing techniques or providing adequate support for irregular structures formed with materials capable of being ejected so they extend from a circumference of the object can be difficult. Additionally, secondary operations, such as curing, polishing, or smoothing require removal of the object from the manufacturing station so it can be installed in a machine that performs the secondary operation. Thus, a three-dimensional object printer that can form cylindrically shaped objects with irregular features and perform secondary operations on the object without requiring removal of the object from the printing station would be useful.